Олаф/Биография
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Lokfar, Freljord |residence = Freljord |occupation = |faction = Winter's Claw/Freljord |allies = |friends = Sejuani, Volibear |rivals = |related = The Freljord |image = Olaf.png}} История= Многие говорят, что боятся смерти. Многие. Но не Олаф. Берсерк живет лишь ради боевых кличей и лязга стали. Больше всего на свете он боится бесславной смерти, поэтому кидается в бой с безрассудной отвагой. Жажда крови - это сущность Олафа: он по-настоящему живет лишь тогда, когда играет со смертью. Полуостров Локфар - одно из самых суровых мест во всем Фрельйорде. Здесь согревает только гнев; здесь не замерзая течет только кровь; для здешних жителей нет худшей участи, чем старость, слабость и забвение. Олаф был локфарским воином, одержал много славных побед и всегда охотно рассказывал о них другим. Как-то вечером он похвалялся перед своим кланом очередной победой, стоя среди пылающих останков разграбленной деревни, и одному из старых воинов наскучило его хвастовство. Старик предложил Олафу рискнуть и узнать свое будущее. Олаф, еще не остыв после битвы, посмеялся над завистливым стариком и бросил руны, вырезанные из костей давно умершего зверя, надеясь прочитать по ним историю грядущей славы. Веселье разом покинуло всех собравшихся, как только соплеменники разгадали знаки судьбы: кости сулили Олафу долгую жизнь и спокойную смерть. Разъяренный Олаф ринулся в ночь, чтобы опровергнуть предсказание: он решил сразиться с ледяным змеем, которого боялся весь Локфар. За чудовищем числились тысячи жертв, оно пожирало людей и разбивало корабли, так что смерть в бою с ним была бы почетна для любого воина. Прыгнув в черную пасть змея, Олаф почувствовал приступ безумной ярости... Через некоторое время он очнулся в обжигающе холодной воде и увидел рядом с собой изрубленный труп чудовища. Не найдя славной смерти, Олаф не успокоился. Он разыскивал легендарных хищников и бросался в бой, каждый раз надеясь, что в последний раз поднимает топор. Но на грани желанной гибели берсерк впадал в боевое безумие и неизменно выходил победителем из любой схватки. Через некоторое время Олаф понял, что смерть от когтей зверя ему не суждена. Тогда он решил сразиться с самыми грозными людьми Фрельйорда и бросил вызов племени Когтя Зимы. Седжуани от души повеселилась, услышав об этом, но дерзость Олафа не заслуживала прощения. Она отправила на поимку наглеца большой отряд воинов, но берсерк одолел их одного за другим, а затем в боевом безумии прорубил себе путь к самой предводительнице Когтя Зимы. Олаф и Седжуани схлестнулись с такой яростью, что задрожали ледники, и, хотя грозный воин казался неудержимым, на сей раз ему попался равный противник. В тот момент, когда поединщики блокировали удары друг друга и застыли в напряженной борьбе, взгляд Седжуани проник сквозь кровавую пелену безумия Олафа. Воспользовавшись этим кратким моментом, Седжуани сделала воину предложение: она поможет ему встретить славную смерть, но до тех пор он будет сражаться на ее стороне. Тогда-то Олаф и поклялся, что льды и снега Фрельйорда запомнят его навеки. |-| Старая история= On an uncharted continent beyond Valoran's grasping clutches, the conqueror named Olaf was born to a long tradition of soldiers unlike most others. Berserkers, as they tout themselves, are warriors who channel fury deep from their cores, unleashing pure and savage wrath upon their enemies. This fearsome evolution is a product of their unforgiving home, Lokfar – a barren tundra where all creatures must vie bitterly for every resource. Olaf belonged to a seafaring clan known for ruthlessly pillaging any and all villages within reach of their dragon-crested longboats. The last time he saw his icy home, Olaf was embarking on an expedition to pioneer and plunder a distant land known only to legend. However, while underway, a terrible storm sprung up and Olaf and his crew were thrown to the mercy of a roiling and pitiless sea. His ship destroyed, his crew nowhere to be found, Olaf miraculously washed up untold miles from "friendly" waters on the foreign shores of Valoran, south of Demacia. This unfamiliar place stunned and frightened the Berserker, for Lokfar is not privy to such potent magicians. Approaching them, Olaf hoped that they could use their mysterious powers to send him back to his people. A bargain was struck. Olaf would use his awesome prowess as a warrior to serve the unusual wars of Valoran in the League of Legends, and in exchange the sorcerers would find him a way to return. Despite his participation in the League, Olaf knows better than to trust the "finger wagglers" that run the Institute of War. He deliberately keeps details of his life and home from them. After all, with enough information, they would most certainly find the Lokfarians and dominate them as they have dominated all of Valoran, keeping both quietly – and unwittingly – in their thrall. :"Beware the war cry of the Berserker. What surges toward you is unyielding, free from the shackles of reason." cs:Olaf/Příběh de:Olaf/Background en:Olaf/Background fr:Olaf/Historique pl:Olaf/historia sk:Olaf/Background